my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL
This sound effect can be found on Lucasfilm Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used In TV Shows *A Little Curious (Heard once in "Full of Life.") *The Addams Family (1992 Series) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard once in "Howdy, Paddington!.") *Adventure Time (Heard once in "Sad Face.") *The Amazing World of Gumball *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Arthur (Heard once in "D.W. Flips" and "Citizen Frensky.") *Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Log Cabin Fever".) *The Backyardigans *Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Storms".) *Bobby's World (Heard once in "The Best One of The Mall.") *Clarence (Heard once in "Classroom.") *Class of 3000 (1st whinny heard often in "Peanuts! Get Yer Peanuts!.") *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "The Ride of the Valkyries.") *Dumb Bunnies (Heard once in "Keeping Uppity.") *Ed, Edd n' Eddy (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Moville Mysteries (2nd whinny heard once in the Intro.) *Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "Good Night!".) *Sofia the First (1st whinny heard once in "Through the Looking Black-Glass".) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (Heard in "Daredevils of the Desert") *We Bare Bears (Heard once in "El Oso.") *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa Movies *10.5: Apocalypse (2006) *Blind Justice (1994) *Clash of the Titans (2010) *Elf (2003) *Hercules (1997) *Jumanji (1995) *Mulan (1998) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *300: Rise of an Empire (2014) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Wrath of the Titans (2012) Shorts Commercials Video Games PC: *Age of Empires PlayStation 2: * Shrek 2 Trailers *Mulan (1998) (Trailers) Videos *123: Count With Me (1997) (Videos) TV Spots Other Media YouTube Videos Anime Image Gallery bandicam 2019-02-22 16-38-22-981.jpg|123: Count With Me (1997) (Videos) Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Adventure Time Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL.png|Adventure Time Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL bandicam 2019-02-26 16-34-04-664.jpg|The Adventures of Paddington Bear Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Vlcsnap-2019-04-22-06h09m16s388.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (2nd whinny) Bandicam 2019-05-25 16-06-29-311.jpg|Dumb Bunnies Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Vlcsnap-2019-01-19-11h53m25s835.png|Ed, Edd n' Eddy Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (2nd whinny) Vlcsnap-2019-01-19-13h02m30s679.png|Ed, Edd n' Eddy Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (1st whinny, high pitch) Vlcsnap-2019-01-19-18h52m46s530.png|Ed, Edd n' Eddy Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (1st whinny) Vlcsnap-2019-01-19-18h52m57s530.png|Ed, Edd n' Eddy Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (2nd whinny) Vlcsnap-2019-01-19-18h53m23s274.png|Ed, Edd n' Eddy Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (3rd whinny) Vlcsnap-2018-11-03-01h03m18s675.png|Moville Mysteries Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (2nd whinny) Bandicam 2019-09-14 14-23-38-036.jpg|Sofia the First Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 9.45.24 AM.png|We Bare Bears Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas